Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor system and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system for restoring data when a sudden power fail is caused and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor system includes a semiconductor memory device configured to store data, and a host configured to control the semiconductor memory device. The host transfers command signals, and addresses for program, read, and erase operations to the semiconductor memory device, and the semiconductor memory device performs the program, read, and erase operations in response to the command signals and the addresses received from the host. Accordingly, the host needs to have high reliability for control of the semiconductor memory device until a started operation is completed, and the semiconductor memory device needs to have high reliability for storage of data.
In the meantime, a sudden power fail may be caused during the operation of the semiconductor system. The sudden power fail means a phenomenon in which the supply of power is unexpectedly stopped. For example, an unexpected power supply stopping phenomenon, such as blackout, may be considered as the sudden power fail.
When the sudden power fail is repaired, the host needs to resume the operation, which was being performed, and the semiconductor memory device needs to wholly store programmed data and restore the data.